Awkward Situations
by Tsunade's Apprentice
Summary: A little oneshot about Minato and Kushina and how, if Minato and Kakashi really were as close as everyone seems to think they were, it must have been just a bit awkward and even humorous at times. Rated T for some hints at adult themes.


**Awkward Situations**

This is my first fanfic in a couple of years, not that I was ever prolific. The idea just popped into my head while I was at work. I wasn't really sure of how to write it htough so if it seems a bit unformed and lacks direction I'm sorry and I know then ending sucks but there you go, maybe someone out there'll enjoy it...

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it? I'm sure you can guess but for those of you who weren't sure, I really don't own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind having Minato naked in my bed...

* * *

Minato had been dwelling on the issue of how to talk to Kakashi about his relationship with Kushina for a few weeks now but he hadn't quite managed to come up with a way of doing it. Right now, it was very likely he'd have to come up with a way _very_ quickly.

Kakashi knew that he and Kushina were... Together?... Dating? He wasn't really sure what the word was... Whatever he called it, Kakashi knew about it and he was ok with Kushina turning up at the flat every now and again and with him being at hers when he had a bit of free time.

Kakashi was always unfailingly polite and respectful but, as with everyone, he was never friendly. Minato knew him well enough to see through his mask, and not just the fabric one, and he was sure that Kushina could too some of the time but he could tell Kakashi still made her a bit nervous at times. Ironic considering her usual brash personality.

They'd been talking about moving in together recently. The only hesitation they had about it was how to tell Kakashi. And now that inescapable moment that had been looming on the horizon for the last several weeks, suddenly seemed to be nose to nose with him.

And what had lead to all of this?

Despite the war, Konoha still had the occasional celebration, like the birthday the previous day. Minato and Kushina had had a good, if long night and upon reaching Minato's flat they had collapsed into bed, scattering their clothes around the place on their way. So far Kushina had never stayed the night, and the intention had been for her to head home at some point in the night, instead they had woken up as the dawn sunlight crept in through the still-open curtains. Kushina had leaped out of bed and started grabbing her clothes off the floor and hurriedly pulling them on.

She'd found her top and trousers but her Jounin vest, weapon's pouch and shoes were nowhere to be seen, presumably somewhere else in the flat. That wouldn't have been a problem except that Kakashi was _always_ up at dawn and Minato knew she really wanted to be out before he came out of his room to get breakfast.

* * *

Opening the door Kushina looked down the hallway which was deserted except for one of her shoes. Using all of her shinobi training she sprinted down the hall silently and grabbed her shoe. Reaching the living room/kitchen she spotted her other shoe. Hopping on one foot she pulled on the show she had in her hand, then grabbed the second shoe. Pulling that on she glanced around her room to find her kunai pouch and... lost her balance. She knew there was a counter behind her so she threw her weight backwards against it. Unfortunately, it was the sink. Which was piled full of dishes.

**CRASH**

Turning towards the hallway Kushina saw Kakashi giving her his usual blank but piercing look and Minato standing further back with a rather sheepish look on his face.

This was going to be awkward.

But hey, she wasn't a trained shinobi for nothing. Pulling on her shoe, without knocking anything else off this time, she ran for the door, only stopping to give Minato an apologetic look before slamming the door. She didn't have her kunai but sometimes you just had to cut your losses and run.

* * *

This wasn't quite how Minato had planned to broach the subject but now he didn't seem to have a choice.

"Erm... Uh... –"

"Sensei, it's fine. I'm going training." Kakashi said, then turned and walked out the front door.

Minato sighed. "That's one way of doing it..." and went back to bed.


End file.
